


Listen to Your Heart

by JehBeeEh



Series: Ahead by a Century [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 16:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: Tony Stark wasn’t exactly seen as a hopeless romantic. Sure, he had been known how to wine and dine his past conquests when need be, but most often than not, open bars at charity events were involved and he didn’t really have to worry much about anything past maybe coffee the next morning (on the handful of occasions his internal alarm clock had failed him and he was up way too early for his own liking). The few longer-term relationships he'd had involved more of the wining and dining, and the occasional gift (usually to apologize for something or another).But then, there was Steve Rogers.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Ahead by a Century [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514069
Comments: 27
Kudos: 253





	Listen to Your Heart

Tony Stark wasn’t exactly seen as a hopeless romantic. Sure, he had been known how to wine and dine his past conquests when need be, but most often than not, open bars at charity events were involved and he didn’t really have to worry much about anything past maybe coffee the next morning (on the handful of occasions his internal alarm clock had failed him and he was up way too early for his own liking). The few longer-term relationships he'd had involved more of the wining and dining, and the occasional gift (usually to apologize for something or another).

But then, there was Steve Rogers.

The moment Tony set eyes on the man, he knew he was a goner. And after that flight, there was no doubt in Tony's mind that he had it bad for the sweet and adorable man he'd flown across the country with. That's why he didn’t even hesitate to bring him to his favourite restaurant, the one he'd only ever shared with Pepper before, because he was convinced, without a doubt, that he'd be bringing Steve there again and again, so he didn’t worry about running into ‘his ex' or having the media find his happy place. That's why he did everything in his power to get home early that time Steve caught the plague. Why he upgraded everything he could in his life – from hockey tickets to his phone. Why he now spent more time in Brooklyn than he ever had anywhere else other than his precious Manhattan tower.

And why, on a random Tuesday afternoon, he decided he could play hooky and surprise his lover at home, since he knew Steve was going just a bit stir crazy all alone all day. He picked up some flowers, Steve's favourite tiramisu cake, and got Happy to drive him across the bridge to Steve's place. Home, really. And while that may seem standard for most people in relationships, it wasn’t for Tony. Not like he was used to anyways. Because no matter how much he was invested in any of his past _serious_ relationships (which he now knew weren’t even close to serious), he never would have left work in the middle of the day for someone. He would never pick them over extra time in the workshop. Dropped everything for them, spent whole weekends moping and pining after a fight.

And here he was, smiling like an idiot, not even caring if a photographer caught his dopey face as he ran up the stairs, knowing the beautiful, amazing blond man he was so helplessly in love with was going to be right there waiting for him. Well, not waiting since this was a surprise visit, but happily caught off-guard by his spontaneity. Normally he would have tried to hide it. Happy Tony Stark wasn’t exactly something past Tony Stark liked to advertise, but now? He couldn’t care less.

He greeted Steve's neighbors as he fumbled with his keys, the elderly couple stopping to chat with him a little – they adored the sweet boy that lived next door and was always willing to help – Linda promising to bring them some cookies this weekend. After they'd exchanged a few more pleasantries, Tony said his goodbyes and managed to get the door open, his ears struck by the sounds of 80s pop music. It was probably a good thing their elderly neighbors were partially deaf, ‘cause there is no way the townhouse was that well insulated for sound.

Tony kicked off his shoes, and slowly peeked around the corner and spotted Steve in the dining area. He had pushed the table against the wall and set up an easel with a large white canvas on it – the natural light from the floor to ceiling wall of windows in the room being perfect for painting. He had music blaring from his home assistant, and his back just turned enough from Tony that he didn’t notice or hear him come in. And Tony took full advantage of the sight before him. The canvas had the start of some red streaks forming along it, but the artist was currently too busy rocking out to some Roxette to be painting, his paintbrush currently serving as a make-shift microphone as Steve belted out lyrics Tony knew all too well. His boyfriend might have been born in the 80s, but that was when Tony had started loving music, of all genres, and he was quite familiar with all the offerings the decade had brought along.

The brunette made his way quietly to the kitchen island, dropping the dessert and flowers on the counter and leaning down on his forearms as he watched Steve, still completely oblivious to his arrival. He looked so young and carefree, just singing and dancing, the painting currently being ignored. Tony took in his appearance, noticing the slightly looser than usual jeans, obviously his usually painting attire as they were covered in acrylics, that hung just a bit lower than usual on his hips. His white tee, that was on the contrary, tighter than what he normally wore out of the house and rode up just so from the dance moves Steve was busting out. His hair was messy, like he didn’t bother styling it after his post-run shower, and that beard Tony had convinced him not to shave. That had to have been his greatest life accomplishment, right there. He tried, he really tried not to objectify the man, but by gosh was he ever a specimen to look at.

Tony sighed, his goofy, dopey grin still plastered on his face, biting his lower lip and using every bit of self-control in him not to run up and grab the blond around the waist. That was certain to result in one heck of a mess from startling him, and Tony wanted to burn this memory to his brain. Steve got caught up in the music even more and started shimmying around, eyes closed, still singing.

“_What in the world could make a brown-eyed girl turn blu-ue. When everything I’ll ever do I’ll do for – _Tony! Shit, you startled me!”, Steve had finally opened his eyes and looked straight Tony's way, jumping a bit when he saw him. He called out for Google to turn down the volume, dropped his paintbrush and walked over to his boyfriend, kissing him sweetly. “Whatcha doing here already? Wasn’t expecting you for hours.”

“I can see that,” Tony smiled at him, as Steve turned to the sink to wash his hands. “My afternoon was looking quiet, so I thought I’d take my leave early and come see you. I thought you'd be bored and miserable, not having a dance party.”

The blond chuckled. “Yeah, figured it was about time I started on the piece for the dining room wall, and I got most of the Vegas stuff sorted out this morning, and dinner is cooking away. Thought I’d throw on some tunes and enjoy myself this afternoon. Having you here is way better though.” Steve dried his hands and quickly wrapped them around Tony's waist, pulling him in for another kiss.

“I feel bad interrupting you though. I know you don't get lots of time to paint.”

“I can paint when you’re at work tomorrow,” Steve mumbled in between kisses along Tony's jaw and neck. “This is way more fun.”

“I knew dating a hot young lad would bite me in the ass someday. How am I supposed to keep up with you?” faux-exasperation tainting every word as Tony spoke, his hands roaming Steve's back, and disheveling him even more.

“I will gladly bite you ass, sweetheart.” Steve deadpanned as he started tugging at his boyfriend's tie, lips still travelling along his neck.

“Lordy what has gotten into you?”

“Dunno. You just looked so hot, staring at me like that. You get me hot and bothered really easily, apparently.” Steve pulled back just enough for his perfect blue eyes to lock with Tony's brown ones, a boyish grin on his face.

“I am by no means complaining, you just usually aren’t this… forward. Especially in the middle of the afternoon.” Tony wraps his arms around Steve's neck again, thumbs rubbing the short hairs, making the blond shiver.

“I am just having a really good day, and seeing you now is just making it perfect.”

“I can make your afternoon even more perfect. I brought you dessert.”

“Well yeah, you’re right here in my arms." Steve winks at him.

“Holy, you are unstoppable today, huh?”

“Nope. Won't stop until you are upstairs, in bed with me.”

Steve resumes removing Tony's tie, slower this time. He pulls Tony in with the piece of silky fabric, bringing their lips together, a passionate kiss that makes Tony burn from the inside out right in his gut. His hands start gliding up and down Steve's sides a few times until he can't take it anymore and he curls his hands in the hem of his t-shirt, pulling it up just as slowly as Steve managed to undo his tie, making the blond whimper as his knuckles just barely graze his skin. When he gets high enough, Steve drops the tie and lifts his arms over his head, letting Tony pull the cotton shirt over him, dropping it somewhere behind him. The brunette's hands drop back to Steve's shoulders, as the blond resumes kissing him, his own fingers making their way to the buttons of Tony's dress shirt.

Long, experienced fingers trace every muscle of Steve’s upper body, from his strong shoulders to his pecs, stopping just a second longer than everywhere else on his nipples, pulling the sweetest moan from Steve’s lips, before continuing down to trace those perfect abs, first down the middle, reaching his navel, grazing along the edge of those low jeans before going back up just a bit on the sides and following the dip of that perfect V shape that drives Tony absolutely wild, before settling right back on those jeans, a couple of fingers tucking into the waistband expectantly. Steve finally reaches the last button of the shirt, having gotten just a bit distracted by the movement of the fingers along his torso, catching his breath more times than he cares to admit. He gently pushes the shirt open, admiring the toned plane of Tony's chest and stomach. His hands move under Tony's ass and he lifts him effortlessly onto the counter so he can have easier access to his boyfriend's exposed skin. He looks up at him under long blond lashes before removing the shirt from his shoulders, pushing it down and off his body completely, kissing the skin it exposes as it drops, making Tony hum appreciatively along the way.

They keep teasing and exploring exposed skin, Steve with his mouth, Tony with his hands, for what seems like forever until, perfectly in sync, Tony wraps his legs and arms around Steve as the blond swiftly picks him up and starts walking him up the stairs. Tony kisses Steve's temple, the side of his face, his cheek, feeling the blonde’s smile as he in turn drops a sweet kiss to the brunette’s shoulder when they get to the second floor. Hearing the barely there whisper of Steve's _God I love you_ against his neck just before they reach the threshold of the bedroom – their bedroom. And he wonders, like they’ve both wondered quietly and out loud for months now – how is this my life? What did I do to deserve this amazing human being?

And yes, Tony Stark is the farthest thing from a hopeless romantic, but it sure doesn’t feel like it when it comes to Steve Rogers.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know how I got here. I had a completely different idea when I started writing (still all fluff, duh), and then this happened... Not even going to apologize, I needed this fluffy, borderline smutty little bit tonight. Hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
